Fishing For Benefits?
by Tabitha Underwood
Summary: Rated M for gay smut. If you aren't into that kind of thing, then please don't read. This Fanfic mostly revolves around a lot of fishing, and LuffyXUsopp smut, so be forewarned.
1. Awkward First Encounter

**Awkward First Encounter**

It was another sunny day out at sea. The sun was shining, the breeze felt great, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was right with the world, and everything was calm, except for on the Straw Hat pirate ship.

"I can't _believe_ you ate a whole month's supply of meat in just two days!" Nami shrieked at Luffy. "You are going to be spending the rest of the day fishing for more meat for the rest of us, got that?!" She yelled, throwing a couple of buckets and a fishing pole at him.

"Aww! Do I have to?" Luffy whined, but was quickly silenced by Nami punching him in the back of the head.

Luffy dragged the buckets and the fishing pole with him over to the railing then sat himself down on the edge and started fishing. After catching a few fish, Luffy started to get bored. He thought of something that he could do to entertain himself a little, but he wanted to make sure that he was alone before he started.

Luffy looked around behind him to see if he could see where the others were. Zoro was probably off training, Nami attending to her tangerine bushes, Sanji in the kitchen working on snacks for everyone, and Usopp was probably down in his workshop.

Luffy then quickly undid the zipper and button of his shorts and pulled out his penis. Since he was made of rubber, it would be a bit easier for him to reach the water from there. He let his dick stretch to the water, then gasped when the sea water made contact with his member. Luffy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and let out a soft moan as the gentle waves kept rocking into the tip of his hardening little friend.

"L-Luffy?!" A stuttered gasp startled Luffy out of his own little world, and caused Luffy to whip his head around to see a paled out Usopp, who was backed into the mast at the center of the ship. A fishing rod was on the ground halfway between the two teens. "Wh-What are you doing?" Usopp said, his voice still shaking, and had clearly went up an octave.

"N-Nothing!" Luffy stuttered out, deep red still dusting the captains cheeks, a mix of being caught in the act and from what he was still feeling down below.

"Bullshit!" Usopp breathed out, shaking his head, and still visibly shaking from what he just witnessed from his captain. "I'm just seeing things, that's all. It's all just in my head." Usopp kept mumbling to himself, and looking from side to side anxiously. This gave Luffy just enough time to pull his, now hard, cock out of the water, dry it off on his shirt quickly, and stuff it back into his shorts.

"Do you want to help me fish for a little while? You know, before Nami gets even more upset with me." Luffy said while zipping and buttoning his shorts back up and casting his rod back out into the ocean. Usopp looked at his captain quickly before scurrying over, getting his fishing pole, and sitting next to his captain, afraid to speak because his voice might betray him.

"Nice weather we're having, aren't we?" Usopp said after about three minutes, trying to break the awkward tension between the two of them.

"Very nice. Nami likes this kind of weather because she says that it's good for her plants." Luffy said, trying find a subject the two of them could talk about.

"S-so, w-what was it that y-you were doing exactly?" Usopp stuttered out, forcing himself to brave the words out of his mouth, but ultimately failed in trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't really know how to explain it exactly, but the water feels nice on me whenever I do that. I don't do it that often though, so you don't really have to worry about catching me do it again, if that's what you're worried about." Luffy rushed out, turning his head away from Usopp as his cheeks lit back up with a crimson color.

"N-no, it's not that, it's just that I was curious, that's all." Usopp defended himself, then let what he had said, sink into his own ears. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before they heard the clacking of Nami's healed sandals coming down the stairs and towards the two boys.

"Oh, Usopp, you're here?" Nami said, a bit startled by him being there. "You know you don't have to be here, seeing that you didn't eat an entire month's worth of food in two days." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I want to stay here though." Usopp said, glancing back at the ginger female.

"Alright, but I'm expecting at least two more buckets full of fish by the time I return." Nami said with a small growl in her voice. She dropped the extra buckets behind the two, then continued back to the kitchen to try and bribe Sanji into carrying some tangerines down for her.

-Few hours later-

"Alright, looks like all of our buckets are full, now let's go let Nami know and see if this is enough." Usopp said, looking over at Luffy.

"Alright, but I'm starving, lets hurry up and find her." Luffy said, and almost ran Usopp over.

"W-wait." Usopp stuttered, causing the energetic teen to stop in his tracks next to the mast of the ship.

"Hm? What is it?" Luffy asked, looking back at Usopp, who now held all of his attention for the moment.

"W-well, I was kind of thinking," Usopp started, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with his fingers, "m-maybe if you ever need help with what you were doing earlier, m-maybe I could try and help y-you with it sometime. W-we could, you know, do it like an experiment of some sort." Usopp said, tripping majorly over his words. "I-if you want, that is." He said, mumbling out the last few words. This left the two teens standing there in silence for a few grueling seconds.

"Yeah, sure! That actually sounds like it'll be fun!" Luffy said with a grin, then turned back around and yelled "SANJI! I'm hungry!" Luffy screamed as he ran to the kitchen after grabbing two buckets in hopes of getting fed.

Usopp was standing there, by the raining, with his eyes open wide, beat red cheeks, and his jaw on the floor from the answer that Luffy just gave him. Then, slowly, he slowly started to smile again, and his eyes beginning to work again. He quickly grabbed the other two buckets of fish and ran after Luffy into the kitchen. And, for once, Usopp couldn't wait to try his experiment.


	2. Talking Things Over

**Talking Things Over**

-Usopp's POV-

"L-Luffy, w-w-we need to t-talk." I stuttered. Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard to talk to my _best friend_ about what I caught him doing a week ago? Watching him doing, whatever he was doing, it disturbed me a little to know that it had been on my mind all week.

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy chirped, followed by his signature smile. I felt my cheeks heating up a little, but why? We were leaving the dining area after lunch.

"C-can we t-t-talk alone p-please?" I stuttered out, but the second that I said that, his joyful features got solemn and serious suddenly, which frightened me. He gave me a swift nod, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the lowest deck of the ship, and hid us behind some boxes, I assume for secrecy.

"What's the sudden secrecy about Usopp? You aren't planning on leaving, are you?" Luffy asked.

"Wh-wh-what?! No way! If I wanted to leave the crew, you would know, trust me." I said, in which he smiled again, and my face got hot again.

"That's great to here! So, if nothings the problem, let's go raid the kitchen!" Luffy cheered, trying to imitate a whisper.

"Wait!" I hissed, he stopped just before he ran out from behind the boxes we were behind. "Th-that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Luffy looked serious again as he nodded, and stood there waiting for me to talk. Well, it's now or never "Wh-wh-what ex-exactly wh-where you d-doing a w-week ago, when you were f-f-fishing?" I barely managed to force out. I couldn't bear to look at Luffy, too afraid to see his reaction. The silence was deafening… why wasn't responding?

"Well," Luffy started, and I barely glanced up to see his hat pulled in front of his face, and his red cheeks, "I-it makes me feel weird, b-but in a really good way, you know?" He started. Wait, did Luffy just stutter? "A-and, I guess that I just like doing it sometimes to feel good. If you have a problem with it, we could fight about it." Luffy said, the last part of the sentence he laughed a little on.

"N-no! No fights about it!" I squeaked. "I w-was just curious about what you were doing." I finished with a sigh and a little chuckle of my own. Luffy grinned and laughed with me about it. "Y-you know," I said nervously, after out laughter had died down, "Th-there are, o-other ways to f-feel good in a weird way. I-if you'd l-like to t-try them s-sometime, that is." I mentally cussed myself out about saying that, of course there was no way that Luffy would want to do those things with me, why would he?

"Hmm? What are they exactly?" Luffy questioned. Right, he's kinda slow on these things.

"C-close your eyes for a second." When Luffy responded, I quickly shuffled forward, leaned closer to my best friend, and leaned in ever so carefully. Our lips lightly brushed, and I felt a jolt of electricity jolt through me at the feeling of his lips. They were soft, warm, a little moist, and tasted like meat. When I went to pull away, Luffy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, which majorly shocked me. I lightly placed my hands on his shoulders as our kiss started to get intense.

Before I knew it, Luffy had spun me around and pushed me into the wall, my arms finding their way to his neck, and his left a ghost trail from my shoulders, down my torso, over my abdomen, and rested on my waits. After a few more kisses, I could feel Luffy's tongue gently flicker across my bottom lip, but the great pirate captain Usopp should not submit so easily, so I decided to tease him. Luffy's hand trailed down from my waist to my vital regions in between my legs, which made me gasp into the kiss, and Luffy took as an opportunity to probe his tongue into my mouth and wrestle it with mine.

Luffy's hand continuously pawed at my cock that was still hidden behind my clothes. Our make out session started to get heated until we heard footsteps on the floor above us, which froze both of us in our tracks. Luffy pulled back, his eyes glazed over a little, and a string of saliva connecting our mouths together still.

"Great talk!" I squeaked, which earned a large grin and chuckle from Luffy.

"You're it!" Luffy said, pressing his index finger to his lips as the door to the room we were in opened. Luffy stretched around the boxes, and ran for the stairs, leaving me in shock for a second.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled as I ran through the maze of boxes and up the stairs, past a shocked looking Nami and Sanji. Wonder what they were going down there for.


End file.
